Generally, the production of wells in the oil and gas industry is accomplished by lowering a gun perforator into a well to perforate the casing wall before a well screen is positioned in the well to obtain production fluid.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for both perforating and producing a well so as to allow both operations to be done using a single apparatus which can be run into a well on a single trip. The apparatus is equipped to produce well fluid before and after the well starts to produce sand in the well fluid.